


Trickster Comforts

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, New Relationship, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Loba has a nightmare about Revenant, and seeks Elliott out during the night for comfort. Elliott offers her much more than she'd originally expected.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Trickster Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Miroba on my mind. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter & Tumblr: ohthatsviolet

Fresh blood squelched under her shoes as she crossed the living room of her home. Her hands were trembling. Everywhere she looked and everything she touched, was covered in blood and she knew it wasn't her own. Her mouth went dry, forcing her to swallow down the name she'd been fearing to call all this time.   
"Elliott?"   
She listened for a response she didn't get.   
"Elliott, where are you?"   
"Ah, how nice of you to finally show your face. Shame. You missed all the fun."   
Loba turned on her heel, finding herself greeted with that metal visage she hated so much.   
"Where is he, demonio? What have you done with him?"   
The static laugh she received in reply made her skin crawl.   
"If I tell you, that will ruin the surprise."   
"You sick bastard!" she spat, her words filled with venom. "I swear, if you've touched one hair on his head I'll...I'll…"   
"You'll what?" he sneered. "Kill me? Well, it's about time you remembered that's what you were supposed to be focusing on. How considerate."   
"Just tell me where he is," she pleaded, her stoic façade beginning to crumble.   
The simulacrum loomed over her, making her take a step back.   
"He's finally getting to do what you've always wanted; meeting mommy and daddy." 

* * *

Loba awoke with a start, sitting up so quickly in her bed she made herself dizzy. Her eyes scanned the dim room around her, searching for any signs of danger before relaxing slightly. It felt like ever since she'd landed on Solace and moved into this apartment, she'd been having nightmares about Revenant. They'd gotten a lot more frequent and intense after her and Elliott had gotten involved with one another. Their relationship was relatively new, undefined in nature and a well-kept secret, but she already cared for him a great deal. It was ironic in a way. Ever since she'd fallen for the trickster her days felt lighter and brighter, but the nights where he wasn't by her side felt so cold and lonely. She feared for his safety, if Revenant ever found out about their relationship. Perhaps it was selfish of her to keep Elliott around, but she couldn't bring herself to send him away; with her chance of finding some happiness in this miserable world, leaving with him. She rolled over and reached for her phone, checking the time. A half-smile spread to her face when she saw the message that the trickster had sent her while she’d been sleeping. It was a link to a recipe for a delicious looking curry, with a simple message attached:   
_‘What do you think? Dinner at my place tomorrow?’_  
It was still somewhat early, so Elliott would more than likely still be working at his bar. She hauled herself out of bed, quickly threw on an outfit and was out the door in a matter of moments. She wanted to catch him before he left for the night. 

Loba took to the rooftops of Solace City, hastily making her way across the skyline with the help of her bracelet. It had started to drizzle rain, making her relieved when she finally arrived outside the front doors of the Paradise Lounge. No-one paid much attention to her when she made her way inside, which she was grateful for. Everyone seemed to be too busy with their own conversations to notice her; everyone except one pair of brown eyes that lit up when they saw her approaching the bar.   
“Hey, gorgeous,” Elliott greeted, setting down the glass he was drying to offer her his full attention. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. Not that I’m complaining.”   
Loba gave him a weak smile as she slid into one of the barstools.   
“I wanted to see you.”   
The trickster appeared happy to hear that and it made her heart melt.   
“Can I get you a drink? Or did you come here just to admire me?”  
“I’ll have...a G&T,” she replied. “I suppose it would be rude not to.”  
“Comin’ right up!”  
She watched him prepare her beverage, completely in his element. He shot her a cheeky wink, as he added a slice of lime and passed it to her.  
“Tell me about your night,” she said, taking a sip of your drink. “Did anything exciting happen?”  
“Exciting? Around here?” Elliott chuckled. “Nah. Nothing out of the ordinary. Tell me about yours. Your life is much more exciting than mine.”  
The thief sighed, absentmindedly tapping her nails along the side of her glass. She wouldn’t consider having nightmare after nightmare of losing your loved ones very exciting, and she doubted he would want to hear about it. Not that she really wanted to share the details of the gruesome fate he had met in her sleep, anyways.   
“Hey,” Elliott said quietly, reaching out to wrap his pinkie finger around her’s. “Everything alright?”   
Loba didn’t want to lie to him, but opening up about what was on her mind felt too difficult; she felt so foolish. She simply shook her head in response, prompting the trickster to squeeze her hand reassuringly.   
“Can I stay with you tonight?”  
“Yeah, of course you can,” he replied, not letting go of her hand. “You don’t need to ask.”

Loba waited for him to finish his shift and close up for the night. It had begun to downpour while she waited, leaving them to make the short walk to Elliott’s home in the heavy rain. They were almost soaked through when the trickster unlocked the door to his apartment, allowing them both to enter. His place was small but cosy, and that’s all Loba really wanted right now. They kicked off their boots, before Elliott suggested they make their way into the bathroom to dry off.   
“I uh...don’t really have anything your size or, um...style,” he said, entering the room with one of his own t-shirts and pair of shorts in hand. “I shrunk these in the wash by accident so...they might fit.”   
“Thank you, handsome,” Loba replied, beginning the process of undoing her braids. “I’m sure they’ll be fine. Anything is better than being wet.”   
“I think that depends on the context.”  
The trickster watched her with great interest as she shook her hair out, appreciating the way it had begun to curl and hold a natural wave from the combination of the rain and her braids.   
Loba caught his eye in the mirror, giving him a knowing look.   
“Aren’t you going to get changed yourself?” she asked, moving to begin undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt, that he usually wore to work. “Or do you need assistance?”  
She ran an appreciative hand over his shoulders as she slid his shirt off, leaving it to fall onto the tiles. Elliott returned the favour, removing the leather jacket she wore and pulling her tank top off shortly afterwards, taking a moment to warm her bare arms with his hands for good measure. 

Loba changed into the t-shirt he had offered her, deciding to forgo the oversized shorts for now. She admired herself in the mirror, while the trickster carried out his nightly skincare routine, enjoying how she looked in his clothing and how it draped over her body, along with the musky smell that lingered on the fabric. The trickster’s mouth fell open slightly, when he noticed her doing a small twirl behind him for the first time. He’d seen her without her make-up and form fitting clothes a handful of times, and she was utterly breathtaking; her hair fell loosely and wildly around her face, where her freckles were on full display. He buried his face into his towel as he dried himself off, trying to disguise the light blush on his cheeks, like some teenager in love.   
“You...definitely wear my clothes better than I do.”   
The thief took a step towards him, a coy smile on her face.   
“Maybe I should find something of mine, for you to wear.”  
“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Elliott chuckled. “Though, my attitude might change depending on how many drinks I’ve had, when you ask me to try something on.”  
She giggled at the thought and placed a hand on his cheek, affectionately running her thumb over the scar that lay there. She met his eyes that were trained on her, full of admiration and fondness, and the realisation of how much she had to lose began to sink in. Before she knew what was happening, her eyes had begun to mist over and she was being lifted into the trickster’s arms and carried towards his bed. 

“What’s going on?” Elliott asked, rubbing soothing circles into her back, while she sniffled and tried to regain some control over her emotions. “Is it...me? Did I say something wrong?”  
Loba shook her head, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. Part of her wanted to hate the trickster for bringing out this softer more vulnerable side in her. She didn’t like it, but she liked him and after everything she’d been through and all of the time she’d spent building a life for herself, with only herself to depend on, she just wanted someone to trust. Maybe Elliott could be that person; she just had to give him the chance.   
“I’ve been having these...nightmares,” she began, letting her hands fall into her lap. “About Revenant.”   
“That’s not fun,” the trickster spoke, brushing her hair over her shoulder so he could get a better look at her face. “Are they bad?”  
She nodded.   
“I thought...I thought searching for his source code would give me some sort of power over him. But he still...has this fucking hold over me. I can’t bear it.”   
“Hey,” he said softly, scooting closer so he could wrap a comforting arm around her. “You’re gonna give the murderbot what’s coming to him.”  
“I’m worried about what he might do...between now and then,” Loba whispered, managing to look at him for the first time since this conversation started. “He’s taken everything from me, Elliott. If he finds out about us, I…”   
“I’m not going anywhere,” Elliott told her, though she knew Revenant frightened him too. “Not as long as I can help it.”

The pair settled down, pulling the blankets over themselves as they lay in a mess of entangled limbs. Elliott ran his fingers through her hair, brushing any stray waves away from her face and tucking them securely behind her ear.   
“Do you feel any better?”  
“A little, I suppose,” Loba replied, with a sigh. “I just can’t wait until the demonio is dead, and I can move on with my life.”  
“Me too,” the trickster repled, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. “I just want to finally be able to tell everyone about us, and show off my beautiful, amazing girlfriend.”  
“Girlfriend?” she questioned. “I don’t remember having that conversation.”  
Elliott visibly cringed, feeling his cheeks heat up.   
“I...I’m...I just sorta assumed, we’d...uh...n-nevermind. Forget I said anything.”  
“Relax, handsome,” she soothed, brushing his fingers along his cheek. “It just...took me by surprise, that’s all. I...would love to be more exclusive. But we must keep it between ourselves for now, okay?”   
“Wait...Seriously?”   
“Yes. You didn’t think I spent all this time with you for nothing, did you?”  
“I...guess you have a point,” he replied bashfully, before letting out an almost child-like laugh. “Heh. Look at me. I have a girlfriend.”   
The thief opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by her partner suddenly sitting up, disturbing their embrace.   
“Wait, hang on. Can I ask you tomorrow instead?”  
Loba propped herself onto her elbow, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.   
“What? Have you changed your mind?”  
“No! No, not at all. I just...I...had this all planned,” he admitted. “I was gonna...ask you over dinner. With a nice bottle of wine and-”   
Loba threw her head back and laughed, fondly.   
“Elliott Witt. You are ridiculous.”   
“In...a good way?” he asked, a sheepish expression taking over his features.   
“In the best way.”   
She leaned over and placed a soft peck on his cheek, making him beam brightly.   
“Heh. Well...that’s alright then.”

Elliott played with her hair until she fell asleep, nightmare-free. She wasn’t totally relieved of worry, but now she had something different to focus on; a future she hadn’t expected, but a welcomed one. Loba had sought Elliott out for comfort that night, but her search had given her so much more. Not that she was about to start complaining. For now, she was content to fall asleep, safe and secure in her boyfriend’s arms. 


End file.
